Our Life In Cuba
by Miraxoxo
Summary: After F7! My own twist on what Dom and Letty are doing in the beginning of F8 in Cuba. I don't own any characters!
1. Chapter 1

Fast cars, a real family, Dom, no more crime and best of all; memory.

Letty felt like she finally had it all back, she and Dom had dropped their lives and settled down with Dom's family in Havana Cuba.

It was another wonderful day in Letty's new paradise, today was the traditional family barbecue. The whole family sometimes the whole neighborhood comes, it's a Toretto tradition.

But Dom and Letty were staying in bed all day. Letty curled up to Dom just absorbing his warmth, she lied in her black lacy tank and his boxers as she rest her head on his chest. She drew circles on his chest, her mind running at the speed of light.

"What are you thinking about?" Dom smiled down at her

"Just that, I'm thinking about the fact that I can think without having a headache, I'm me again. Every moment we have ever shared is on my mind."

"It's good to have you back Letty."

"I can tell."

"What do you mean?"

Letty just smirked at him before muttering. "Last night, I could see it on your face."

"That's not fair, a lot was happening last night. It's part of the reason I'm so tired today."

Letty chuckled again.

They just lied there lingering in the moment. Because to both of them everything was perfect, nothing could ruin it.

The sweet scent of barbecue, maduros, chicharrones, and chicken wafted through the air.

"It smells good down there." Letty spoke as she began to close her eyes and fall back asleep.

"Don't you have to help Aunt Lindsey and Maria cook?" Dom reminded her as he moved his body to wake her up a bit.

"No, I don't wanna cook. I just wanna stay here till the barbecue starts."

"Come on, it's time to get up."

"Dom come on, I'm tired!"

"Well you should have thought about that last night." Dom teased as he entered the bathroom.

Back downstairs where the Toretto PreParty began. A mix of Cuban, Mexican and Reggae music sounded throughout the house. Dom headed down the steps to greet his family who already started most of the party.

"Already got the booze out huh Uncle Nico?" Dom teased as he patted his uncle's back.

"Morning Dom! Take a beer." Dom took the beer from him.

"Thanks Uncle Nico. Have you seen Letty?"

"Oh yeah, she is in the kitchen with Aunt Lindsey and Elisa. Cooking up a storm too, what a lucky man you are kid."

"I'm gonna go check on them, not too much before the barbecue remember." Dom gently warned as he continued to the kitchen.

When he entered he was in a trance. For some reason her being in charge and mingling with his family was so mesmerizing to him. The way she pulled her long waves into a ponytail, how the Cuban sunlight glistened through the window and onto her. The sound of her voice as she and Elisa spoke and laughed, Dom was truly lucky.

"No you gotta put all the seasoning in the rice. It brings out more flavor." Letty directed as she poured rice on a pan of seasoning and

oil.

"Whatever you say Chef Letty. You are in charge." Lindsey chuckled as she put her hands up in surrender.

"Morning Tía Elisa, Tía Lindsey." He greeted as he gave both a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning honey, can you help us out at the grill?" Elisa greeted

"As always Tía but could I talk to Letty for a second?"

"Not too long we are almost done with the rice. I have to go stop your uncle, he just opened the Jose Cuervo and Jack." His aunt fled the room yelling at his Uncle in Spanish.

Letty continued to mix the rice as they talked.

"Hey so I was thinking something crazy. Marry me."

"Dom did you forget we are already married?"

"No I mean an official ceremony. In front of all our family."

"This isn't all our family Dom." She sighed sadly as she continued to work.

"It's all we can get for now, I mean Aunt Elisa can arrange it, Lily can be the flower girl, my cousins can be the bride's maids, Eric can walk you down the aisle. We could go right across the street to the church. Letty marry me."

"What about the team. I mean we both know Mia would kill me if we got married without her again."

"Listen I don't know where half of them are. And Mia is probably halfway to Moscow or something living it up with her family. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Nope I'm pretty sure she would flip." Letty smirked as if she knew something.

"You bet I would be." Mia spoke from behind Dom.

Dom's face dropped and his eyes widened as he turned around to face his baby sister.

"Mia what are you doing here?" Letty hugged Mia as Dom questioned her.

"You think I would miss the family dinner knowing you guys were here."

"I'm so glad you are here, now I can marry you Dom." Letty told them causing Dom to smile and kiss her.

Letty gave her hugs to Brian after he handled an energetic Jack.

"Mommy can I go into Nini's room?" Jack questioned as he pointed at his slightly older cousin.

"Yeah go ahead, have fun."

Jack raced upstairs before he could ever see his other family members.

"Well that was quick." Letty joked as they stared up at the steps.

"Yeah he hasn't seen Nini and Eric since he was 3. I figured if he is happy and out of my hair, I'm happy. Where's Tego and Rosa?"

"Outback grilling, Rosa is getting Little Dom ready."

"Mia! You're here!" Elisa greeted with cheer.

"Hey Tía." Mia hugged her before her aunt stopped and stared at her stomach.

"Your stomach is big enough to pop!"

"Yeah I have one more month and this girl is out!"

"Have you picked out a name?" Elisa questioned as she continued to cook with Letty.

"Esmeralda."

"Ahh Emeralda, such a beautiful gem. Let's all have a toast to my niece and her amazing family." Nico cheered.

Everyone took a mini shot glass except Mia.

"Here Letty." Nico passed a glass to her.

"No thanks I don't drink and cook."

"Okay well let's toast to los ninos, and your families." Nico spoke as he raised his glass.

"Cheers!"

"So Mia where have you been?" Letty inquired.

"Costa Rica, it's gorgeous down there. But we missed our family, so we decided it's the big Toretto gathering so why not."

"Well the food is almost done, let's get this pre party started!" Lindsay announced.

Everyone grabbed a beer and gathered into the living room to dance.

Dom finally pulled Letty away from her cooking so they could dance with all his family members.

He grasped her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They rocked

"So why do you want to marry me again? I meant granted I did kinda die and we had relationships during the time and I did shoot you but why now? I mean do you not recall your Aunt Elisa and Nico's wedding, I still pull pieces of arroz con pollo out of my hair from that night."

"Because it feels right, I mean u look so perfect. You cooking and talking to my family, the way we lie together in bed. I want you to truly feel as special as you are, we had a rushed secret wedding. And you deserve perfection."

Letty paused before smiling down at the ground letting out a small giggle.

"Wow that is just about the mushiest thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth Dominic Toretto." Letty chuckled.

"If I can get the great Leticia Lucia Ortiz to wear a dress then you can turn me mushy."

"I love you, Mr. Toretto."

"I love you too Mrs. Ortiz Toretto."

"Alright, the food is ready! Let's feed the town!" Elisa announced.

"I'm ready." A familiar voice spoke, Dom and Letty chuckled at each other before turning their head to their visitors.

There stood Roman, and Tej. Roman was dressed in his usual show-off get up and Tej dressed casual slightly reeking of engine grease.

"What the hell are y'all doing here?" Letty questioned as she smirked in surprise.

"We got Mia's call, something about a Toretto style barbecue in Cuba."

Dom and Letty stood there in surprise that they were actually here.

"And that's not all we picked up someone on the way and boy do I have a surprise for you."Tej smirked as he leaves against the doorway.

"You say it like I'm not the one who found her." Roman interrupted.

"No you hit on her, I recognized her." Tej corrected him.

"Don't do that I saw her first." Roman argued as they began to bicker back and forth.

"For the love of.. what's the surprise I'm pregnant and hungry!" Mia rushed them.

The two moved out the way revealing Gisele.

Letty's eyes widened as she saw her old friend.

She has scars on her face and arms, and had longer hair. She had a V-Neck, and jeans on with her long waves out.

Letty's eyes began to water as she stood up straight staring at her. Gisele and Letty made eye contact as the room grew quiet, even Uncle Nico quieted down his music.

Letty ran towards Gisele full force and gave her a big hug.

"I remember what you did, thank you! I'm so glad you are alive." Letty and Gisele embraced each other for a long time. Gisele broke from the hug.

"Are you okay? Do you have your memory back?" She questioned.

"Yes I'm fine thanks."

"I can't believe it, what's up with this family and coming back from the dead?" Mia teased before hugging Gisele.

"It's good to see you too Mia, wow you're pregnant again." Gisele looked at Mia's belly in surprise.

"It's a girl."

"Silent prayer for the new spoiled baby you are about to have." Gisele joked as she grabbed a baby carrot from the salad bowl and tossed it in her mouth.

"Oh haha."

"It is kinda funny Mia." Letty chuckled as she leaned against Dom against the counter.

"I would like to go outside now." Mia gave up on her friends and began to walk away till she heard sluggish footsteps.

"Well damn if it ain't the one and the only. Look who finally came out of hibernation." Dom teased as he saw Leon trudge through the kitchen.

"How long has he been here?" Mia questioned as she stared at the turtle like zombie limping around her.

"A year. He has been in a deep hibernation since we got back. And Leon I'm starting to take it personal!" Dom shouted at the almost brain dead Leon as he trudged out of the kitchen.

"Man he looks a mess." Gisele sighed as she shoved a handful of nuts in her mouth.

"Gisie slow down, there is a barbecue right outside."

"I'm hungry now!"

Leon surprisingly walked back in looking more alive. He stared at the people in the kitchen for a minute before he finally spoke.

"Okay is it just me or are both Mia and Gisele standing in our kitchen." He spoke cautiously.

"In the flesh." Gisele smirked at him while eating another handful of nuts.

"Okay nobody say anything but Mia looks like a balloon."

"Okay now I'm going outside." Mia spoke in annoyance as she grabbed a chilled water bottle. Both Dom and Letty held in their laughter as Mia left, letting out some laughs breaths.

"Hey Einstein, shower and sober up. It's family day." Dom tossed a water bottle at Leon before turning around to join the family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Neighborhood dinner

* * *

The Toretto's began to unload all the food outside as neighbors began pour into their backyard.

There were three big tables in the front of the driveway to collect money from people as they came in. Familiar faces smiling as they greeted the family and all grabbed drinks.

It was super crowded, each person chatted and stood together as they waited for the barbecue to start.

Dom and Letty leant against the house and greeted guests as they approached them. Dom's one arm wrapped around Letty and the other held a Corona. Mia and Gisele joined their side and both got bombarded by greetings and hugs. Letty smiled and shook hands of what seemed to be the whole neighborhood.

"There's so many people here." She mutters behind her smile.

"They swarm like vultures." Mia muttered back behind her forced smile.

"Does everyone know what station they are working?" Lindsey questioned in a very stressed manner as she rushed over to them.

Everyone nodded confidently.

"Well get there please." She stressed before zooming elsewhere.

The four all glared at eachother before sighing and going to a table of food.

Elisa stood at the top of a chair and began the usual announcement.

"Good afternoon neighbors, we gather here every year to continue a family tradition my brother Tony started years ago. He always saw the people around him as family and today we welcome that! As most of us know all the money from today goes to the family and community as needed. Additional dishes are always welcome and to be given to my sister Lindsey to be served. Once all the plates are given out we will gather around the table for prayer. Today we are all Toretto's! Salud mi familia!"

The crowd all clinked bottles and cheered as the barbecue began.

Letty and Mia began giving out plates of food while Dom helped with the grill. Through the crowd Letty smiled at Dom as if no one was even there, just them. Then her eye contact stretched over to Leon her smile dropped and she excused herself from the table.

Leon pretended to not see Letty approaching him angrily but he was already too late.

"When did you get here?" Letty questioned.

"Nice to see you too Letty."

"Don't ignore the question Leon how long have you been hiding here? Do you know how long I've searched for you?"

"I'm a hard nut to track honey." He jokes as he tossed a few almonds into his mouth and attempted to walk away.

"Can you be serious for like one second?" She deadpanned as she pulled him back to his spot.

"After Mexico I traveled around the world like crazy. Rio with Vince, Jamaica with some girl, Russia, I saw you there. You were still with Shaw and one day I sent you a little present."

Letty stared at him in amazement. "It was you! You left the note from Dom." Letty exclaimed as she remembered a crumpled up sheet of lined paper that a man left on her windshield. The same one he left her in the DR.

"You needed a push to find us and you did. You were always good at finding us, whether we wanted to be found or not. Can I go now?"

"So why hide here without a single word?"

"I'm hiding for a reason, I've caused a lot of trouble in my travels. I'm just really hungry." He joked causing a small giggle from Letty.

Letty smirked when she noticed Gisele had been staring at Leon the whole time and was now approaching them. "Well I guess I should get back to the plates." She smirked while she gave them space to talk.

Leon, who didn't see what Letty did, scrunched up his face in confusion and tossed more almonds in his mouth. "Okay weirdo."

"Hey you." Gisele chirped when she finally reached him.

"Hey Gisele, I've been worried about you."

"Really? Because you haven't said a single word to me since Vegas.." Gisele scoffed and stood with attitude.

Leon froze completely as he searched for something to say.

"Oh my god, breathe! I'm just kidding. You are a busy guy, I know." She laughed out.

"Oh thank god!" Leon breathed out.

"So what is the big bad wolf doing down in Havana? Hiding out if I heard you correctly."

"Same thing Little Red is doing down here. Running from the real trouble."

"I think you need to re-read that story, because you have it so wrong. And I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh please. No one disappears as long as you did and reappears from the dead like that. You got in it and got it bad."

"Okay expert, if you are so all knowing then what am I doing here. If I am in trouble."

"You didn't choose to be here. You were found by the two blabbering idiots, but since everyone here genuinely believed you were dead. It's a safe bet seeing how your death hit the family so hard." He explained.

"Wow you must have taken Psychology in college."

"Very funny but believe me the only things I took in college were not offered on the academic brochure." He sighed as he took a sip of beer.

"I'm with you on that." Gisele chuckled.

'Question."

"Shoot.'

"Why didn't you run when Tej and Roman found you?"

"I was tired of being a dead girl. It takes too much work." She mused.

"Yeah, you kinda suck at it." He teased earning a laugh and a push from Gisele.

"Whatever! At least I didn't resurrect for some burgers and spanish rice.

"Hey if you ever need tips on being a better dead person.'

"I'll take that into consideration." She smirked before strutting off. "And for the record, there is no way I'm little Red. I'm too cool." She joked.

Gisele passed Letty with a smirk as Letty returned a smug look herself.

After another ten minutes the crowd was given their first plates and it was time for the prayer.

"Roman you are the crasher maybe you should pray." Dom suggested.

"What? Why me?"

"Because you seem to have already eaten a bite of the Arroz Con Pollo y Tostones." Dom pointed out as some of the crowd giggled.

"Okay then. Well uh thank you Lord for this food that you have blessed us with and for the Toretto family and neighborhood that has provided this event, may we all have fun in your son's name we pray amen." He prayed as everyone bowed their head then cheered amen.

Once the crowd all had a first plate the rest of the Toretto's who were serving them got their food.

"Letty I gotta hand it to you this is good rice." Dom complimented.

"It's all in the seasoning." She smirked as she enjoyed another spoonful of rice.

"Why do you think Gisele never searched or called." Letty questioned as she peered over at Gisele laughing with Mia.

"Maybe she did."

Letty let out a short laugh that resembled a scoff followed by her shaking her head.

"What's up?" Dom quizzed.

"This all just seems way to perfect for us. I mean where are in Havana, with all your family, the crew is all here, Gisele is here, Leon is out of hiding. I feel like life is falling into place, it's way too perfect." Letty gestured around her to the smiling faces.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, for once we are just relaxing and not saving the world from some villain from our past and I'm.. I don't know it's weird. I just keep waiting for someone to threaten us or for Hobbs to bust through here and give us some mission." She rambled barely able to look Dom in the eye.

"Why are you waiting for something bad to happen?"

"Because life just seems too good to be true. Even when we were in high school nothing was perfect. I mean it was crazy yet exciting and I always knew there was a high adrenaline ride coming. Something that kept me on my toes and now I'm married and settled down in Cuba. I don't know I just feel like the ride is over too fast." She explained as Dom searched for some form of eye contact so he could find out where all of this was coming from.

He sighed knowing the answer behind her feelings and knew it wasn't the right time for this conversation, but he wanted an answer really bad.

"Letty does this have anything to do with the pregnancy test I saw in the bathroom?" The moment the words escaped his mouth she turned red and froze.

She remembered that she got busy the day she took it and forgot to take the trash out disposing the evidence of a test. She felt her heart stop and her skin flared up like fire.

"How much of it did you see?"

"Only the bottom, I couldn't read the result… anything you feel like telling me?" He reached for an answer from Letty but she was frozen in place.

"I was gonna tell you but I wasn't sure how you would react." She started but paused. "It came out negative and I didn't know if I should be sad or relieved. I kept thinking what if I was, I mean would it be that bad?" She rambled.

"Well I think that it wouldn't be a bad thing. If you were pregnant I would be happy."

"Is that what you want?"

"I feel like it's inevitable with us, but I don't think it will happen until you are ready." He pulled Letty in front of him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What would we name the baby?" She mused.

"If it's a girl I think we should name her Valentina after your mom, and a boy Anton after my dad." He kissed her head as they both tossed the thought over in their minds.

"What about Anton Vincent to honor Vince too?" She grinned and moved her head to look behind her at him.

"I love it, and I love you." He spun her around and kissed her. "Now go enjoy your peace with my family before something actually does happen." He pushed her out towards their family and grinned.

And at once the world seemed perfect.


End file.
